


【R】一篇黄色

by tastefunny



Category: all千, 刘北山, 少年的你, 易烊千玺 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefunny/pseuds/tastefunny
Relationships: 我x刘北山
Kudos: 9





	【R】一篇黄色

回重庆的当晚我就去了刘北山的住处，打开门的时候他正在沙发上玩游戏机，蓝光照着他的脸，屏幕上人物跳起来，把匕首插入巨大怪物的后颈，恰好是做的时候我最喜欢捏着他的那一块区域，匕首拔出，画面上鲜血喷得很高，怪物哀嚎。我腿迈到他身上。  
刘北山被我困在身体前方仔细打量，他颧骨上多了一道很长的伤口，血痂很厚看不出深度，我摸了摸，他皱下眉头，也不知道是不是真的痛，他对我说谎太多了。  
我从他衣服侧面伸进去，摸到他平坦的胸前，手指曲起来搔刮他乳头，他反感地偏过头去，眼睛还盯着屏幕，等下让我打完这个吧。我没作声也没听他的话，指腹下很快揉出硬硬的一粒，他呼吸开始急促，游戏机里角色放弃进攻，只剩残血的怪物重新狂暴，屏幕忽然变成黑白。我问他，我不在的时候你没有自己摸自己吧？  
他没吭声，头仰过去露出并不成熟的喉结，蓝色的游戏机被丢在旁边。我用力掐一下，回答我。他才叫出声，喉腔涌上空气似的声音，没有！我没有。  
我很满意他的反应，手伸进他松垮的裤子，那我检查下后面有没有。  
刘北山的屁股长得并不好看，至少离我心中的好看差远了，不够翘也不够圆润，每次进入他的时候绷的也太紧，摸起来像一道增生的巨大疤痕。  
我裤子没脱干净，挂在脚上有点烦人，刘北山很干涩，前端软趴趴的垂着，抱怨着在这场性事中他得不到任何快感。我腾出手帮他撸上几把，却被他拍开不让我碰，好心当驴肝肺，我只好收手扶住他腰，把他压在沙发上操干起来。  
跪着的姿势并不是很稳，失重的感觉让他太过紧绷。少年嶙峋的膝盖骨在老旧沙发上压出两个圆形，他一脑门的汗，我也是。怕进的太快伤到他，我只敢戳进三分之一试探，刘北山背上纹身随着肌肉的用力变得狰狞，配上他的呻吟好像向我索命的厉鬼。我抽出来，摸点润滑液准备重新捅进去。他前面还是软的，自己却伸了手指颤抖套弄着，那就是有感觉了，这个时候再忍着护着就有点做作，我扶好分身进入他身体，褶皱被一点点撑开，一道道包裹着吸收我，我没忍住低吟出声。刘北山浑身都硬，没一个地方值得一个男人去爱。只有当我埋在他身体里如何都找不到终点的时候才感受到他的柔软，我是唯一知道这件事的人，这令我欣喜，也有点害怕，这不是他的软肋，是我的。如果有第二个人像我这样操了刘北山那我一定会死，刘北山当然也会死。  
他扶住沙发靠背，让人看不得他表情，可前端已经颤颤巍巍地挺起来，他手指环着自己的冠状沟，喘气声带上点欢愉，我没问过他是不是真的爽，性爱中语言并不重要，第一次见面的人也可以做爱，我不打算去深究我们两个谁给谁的更多。  
后穴渐渐放松到一个合适的尺寸，我加快了抽动的频率，刘北山呼吸很急但还是不吭声，我手伸到前面捏他乳头命令他叫出来。结果他连气都不喘了，死咬着牙用鼻子呼吸。小屁孩。我摸了几下前胸就攀上他瘦弱的肩膀，掐着他肩头狠狠按向自己。整根柱身都撞进去，他尖叫一声，把自己压在沙发靠背上，以一个疲惫中学生上课睡觉的姿势接受我的无礼。浑身都颤抖，浑身都叫嚣，可是他把那些呻吟闷在胳膊皮肉之间，流进他的血液，流回这条狭长甬道，攀附取悦我埋在他身体里的生殖器。他前面翘得厉害，尖端晶亮随时要滴下水来，我忽然不太忍心，晃着胯加速了刺戳，他急得声音都变了调，像体育课上来不及坠落就被高高击起的羽毛毽子。他猛地向后方伸长胳膊，手指在空中无助的伸抓，指缝里永远洗不干净的泥土。我伸出手回握着他，用的力气则更重了，囊袋拍着他软弱的后臀，雨水打进深不可测的海洋。他张大嘴发出无声的尖叫，紧紧捏着我的手，又一口咬住自己胳膊，力道之大好像要把那血肉咬开挣破。白浊射在酒红色的沙发靠背上，慢悠悠流下几条痕迹。他缓缓倒下去，半长头发浸透了汗，我听到他心跳声音变得很响，隆隆敲在屋子破败的窗户上，这时如果有个人站外面肯定也能听到。我说你就喜欢这样吧，没有人回答。刘北山听不见我说话，他神志早就飞出窗外，飞到高架桥以上的地方，被那些呼啸着飞驰而过的货车痛快碾过。我不在乎这个，停了几秒又抽插起来。他射过就没什么能回应我的，趴着脑袋安安静静的让我操。  
快到的时候我伸手掐他，指甲陷进肉里，把他后背潦草纹身中间掐出一只猩红的眼睛。

刘北山第一次给我口的时候，我按住他后脑勺不许他抬头，把自己尽数射在他口腔很深，消化道起始的地方。拔出来以后他跪在地上干呕，要把五脏六腑吐出来似的用力，身体比他高潮的时候还弯曲，我擦干净了自己，穿好裤子，有些怜悯看着在地上挣扎到无力的刘北山，想了想还是附身下去，抬起他的头认真用手指帮他擦掉我的精液，没逼着他咽下去，我抹在了抽纸上。  
我自认对他还算温柔，我尽力不让任何人说我不好，我要体面。但面对刘北山我总有无尽变态的控制和占有欲，我想进一步控制他的生活，另一面又对自己这种想法感到可笑，我没办法，只好反复折磨他让他因为我神形俱散，要他抱着我逃脱不得，每一寸骨肉皮都要印上我的名字，我才会满意，才有可能找到答案。  
他眼角挂着泪，嘴巴也肿了，灰色帽衫让他看起来像一块破抹布。指腹划过他下眼睑，他连往后躲的力气都没有，闭上眼睛不看我。这样隐忍的刘北山令人怜惜，但也让我无比兴奋。我甚至开始计划下次在要把他压在他家那个贴满贴纸的二手冰箱上干个痛快。这个勉强称为家的地方，一切设施看上去都摇摇欲坠，它们承受不起任何重量和冲撞。我提出给他换个好点的住处，被他拒绝了。那就这样吧，我对这个破屋子没什么感情，我并不在乎做爱的地点，只要能被我完整的占有，在沟渠深处的垃圾屋或者高空极速下坠的电梯里做他，没有任何区别。


End file.
